Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device and a method of controlling therefor. More particularly, the present invention is related to a mobile device including a camera.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, a mobile device (e.g., a mobile phone, a tablet PC, a wearable device, etc.) includes various functions including a camera function. In particular, the capability of the camera mounted on the mobile device is consistently improving. However, the related art mobile device has the following technical problems.
First of all, the related art mobile device does not easily induce a user to use a camera function of high performance. Secondly, the related art mobile terminal does not provide a user with simple options for capturing a picture similar to a picture taken by a professional. Thirdly, the related art mobile terminal does not provide a user with a solution capable of easily sharing information on a picture captured by a specific camera setting condition with other users.